Life with Derekin New York
by VenturiGirl
Summary: What happens when Lizzie and Casey's dad invites Venturi/Macdonald to New York for 3 months
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own LwD

Life with Derek...in New York

"Kids get down here"

"5 more minutes"

"NO now! "

Casey's POV

Derek as usual was a slob and a pig but I owed him for helping me with Miss Pummleman. Girly white lies! Honestly sometime I could just strangle him.

"You have 10 seconds"

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Of course Derek the ass, he really is, came in last second.

"Mum and George have something to say so sit down right now Derek!"

Frikin' bitch telling' me what to do"

" Sexist pig"

"Calm down you two"

" Me and George got a letter from Rick I inviting you to New York for the entire summer"

"Yessssssssssssss an entire summer in New York away from DEREK. And all he's doing is staying with Sam " " Actually he doesn't think an 9 and 14 yr old girls should go alone" " So he invited Derek" " BUT"

" What mum?!" " He invited Edwin and Marti too"

Derek POV

The Venturi's win again. What I want I get. Surely Space Case knows that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD**

**Review, Review, Review**

Chapter 2

"Mum no you're lying"

"Sorry darling its of my hands Casey"

"So were going Nora"

"Yes Derek"

"The flights at 10 pm"

Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, Casey and Marti started packing, but at least she got to go to New York all she needed was to ignore Derek.

Derek POV

I don't believe Case's dad done this, Are they really related.

Derek logged into MSN

Venuridaplayer – Sam I'm going to NEW YORK!!

Sammyboy11- No way

Venuridaplayer- Casey's dad hooked us Venturi kids up

Sammyboy11- cool uh why?

Venuridaplayer- Dunno thinks Case is too young

Derek signed out

It was 8:45 they set off. George loaded all 8 suitcases into the car.

Nora's POV

"DEREEEK!"

"Oh, what has he done this time"

"You put a fake RAT in my suitcase" Casey shouted

"Stop it both of you now GET in the car"

"Grow up Derek"

"No Casey get a social life"

"You asshole"

"Keener"

"Idiot"

"Stop it you two we're here"

"Finally"

"Mum I'll collect the tickets"

"Okay Case"

Casey watched Derek chat up some leggy blonde girl. She collected the tickets, she looked at her ticket.

**Miss Casey McDonald**

**Age : 14**

**Seat B14**

She quickly passed everyone there tickets as it way 9:45. After the luggage was gone. Mum and George started crying and they had an emotional departure. Well except Derek of course.

"Ladies and Gentleman flight New York at 10 departing in terminal 12"

Casey, Derek and the rest of the family ran to terminal 12. They left the building and went down the corridor and found her seat B14 nest to B15.

Derek's POV

OMG Casey is in the seat next to me I'm here B15.

Just as he was going to Edwin, Lizzie and Smarti at seats J4, L17 ,G9. A voice said we're about to take off so take your seat so he sat at B15.

"Derek why are you here"

"It's my seat B15"

"Just great"

I was so bored so I asked Derek if I could use his IPod he said "No way". Who cares I'm tired anyway.

I just went to sleep an hour later I was awoken by gasps!?

**Answers to end in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all ya reviews**

**I DON'T OWN LwD. (Sadly)**

Chapter 3.

"I was awoken by gasps!"

I couldn't believe it I seemed to be on a soft pillow but I felt a heavy weight on my head and I realised I was sleeping on Derek's shoulder and he was sleeping on my head that's when I heard the gasps. It was Lizzie, Edwin and Marti looking at us. We obviously looked like boyfriend and girlfriend. It felt good._ Did I just think that!? _

**Derek's POV**

"I was awoken by gasps"

There was a weight on me it was Casey, even worse than that was leaning on her then head. I think she's awake? Here it comes 1,

2,

3,

4,

5,

6,

7,

8,

9.

"DEREEEK why are you on me?"

"I could ask you the same question, princess!"

"Ugh you're such a PIG!"

"You're such a keener"

"Well at least I TRY!"

"No you have NO SOCIAL LIFE!!"

CASEYS THOUGHTS

I knew these were just his jerky words, but they hurt even from DEREK. But why on earth should I care. I still didn't know why it felt SO good though. So I'll shrug it off.

END OF THOUGHTS

"Well at least I don't sleep with half of CANADA"

"Well at least I have more than 2 friends"

Edwin's POV

I whispered to Liz "Over reaction MUCH."

"You guys we have to go to our seats on the plane" Yes at 11:30 pm DADDY MCDONALD was picking us up from the airport.

With all the arguing made all of us forget the plane is just about to land."

**SO SORRY FOR LATE AND SHORT CHAPTER MY COMPUTERS BEEN BROCK. NEW UPDATE SOON . : )**


End file.
